Teddy Hannity
Teddy Hannity is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a part of The Hannity Brothers alongside his twin brother Kenny Hannity. History in ECW D-League Teddy Hannity made his debut on ECW D-League Episode 1 alongside his twin brother, Kenny Hannity, competing in a tag team match against Los Venenos, with the winners receiving a shot at the ECW Tag Team Championships, The Hannity Brothers were able to win the match. Teddy reappeared on ECW D-League Episode 6, appearing in the crowd to cost Brooklyn Bulldozer his match against The Thunder to get revenge on Bulldozer for costing The Hannity Brothers their match for the ECW Tag Team Championships. Main Roster On Episode 5, The Hannity Brothers faced The Faction, in a winning effort. On Episode 6, The Hannity Brothers unsuccessfully challenged Chi-Town Slide for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 7, The Hannity Brothers defeated The Misfits to become the number 1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 8, Teddy Hannity faced Biggs Smith in a singles match, in a winning effort. At No Way Out, The Hannity Brothers unsuccessfully challenged Chi-Town Slide for the ECW Tag Team Championships once again, after an interference from Brooklyn Bulldozer. On Episode 10, The Hannity Brothers unsuccessfully faced The Misfits to determine the number 1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 12, Teddy Hannity was revealed as the hand picked partner for The Misfits in a 6-Man Tag Team Match against Chi-Town Slide and Brooklyn Bulldozer. Teddy and the Misfits were unsuccessful in the match. At Royal Rumble, Teddy entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 14th entrant, lasting 1 minute 41 seconds, eliminating Abraham Little, Chad, Wesley Underhook and Prototype, before being eliminated by eventual winner, Tank. On Episode 13, The Hannity Brothers faced Chi-Town Slide in a non-title match, which The Hannitys were able to win, marking Chi-Town Slide's first loss as a tag team in ECW. On Episode 14, The Hannity Brothers defeated The Misfits in a tag team match. On Episode 16, The Hannitys faced Papu Papu and Nanook of the North to determine who would face Chi-Town Slide at Bad Company for the ECW Tag Team Championships. The Hannitys were unsuccessful in the match. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, Teddy Hannity was an American Football Player. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Sitout Powerbomb, sometimes elevated * Signature Moves ** Arm Drag {2016-2017} ** Discus Big Boot {2018-Present} ** Rolling Elbow {2018-Present} * With Kenny Hannity ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Doomsday Device (Electric Chair/Diving Clothesline Combination) * Nicknames * Managers ** Kenny Hannity * Entrance Themes ** "Childs Play" by Jim Johnston Trivia * Originally, Teddy was meant to be a singles competitor rather than a tag team competitor, however, eventually, he instead debuted as part of The Hannity Brothers. His original design was used as an easter egg in the ECW 2K14 Intro. Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:D-League Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Powerhouses Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Heavyweights